Where to Go
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Songfic sequel to 'Going Away.' Read that one first, please. And dont tell me that I completely suck, cause I already know that. PS, its a Mimato


---------------------------  
Where to Go  
  
It had been about nine years since Mimi Tachikawa had left Matt's world.  
  
Not really, more like just out of Japan.  
  
Since then, they had talked a bit. But Mimi never seemed to remember that she had once had an amazing relationship with a guy named Matt Ishida.  
  
Matt was still in love with Mimi.  
  
[It's alright to tell me what you think about me   
  
I won't try to argue or hold it against you   
  
I know that you're leaving you must have your reasons]  
  
Matt had gone out with a few people, but they never compared to Mimi. About a month ago, Joe had told him that Mimi had gone and gotten engaged to some guy in New York.  
  
Matt felt horrible. Even worse, he was depressed to the extreme. Matt used to be able to talk to one of his friends about how he felt then, but then they were all busy. Izzy and Joe were still in school working to get higher degrees. TK and Kari were still in highschool and had their own troubles to worry about. Tai and Sora were planning their wedding.  
  
Matt felt as if he didn't deserve to live.  
  
[The season is calling your pictures are falling down   
  
The steps that I retrace the sad look on your face   
  
The timing and structure did you hear he f*cked her]   
  
Matt felt like a worthless fool. He decided that he wasn't needed anymore.  
  
Mimi was gone.  
  
Hope was gone.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Mimi was no longer his.  
  
[A day late a buck short I'm writing the report   
  
On losing and failing when I move I'm failing now]  
  
That moment, as Matt was contemplating suicide, his friend Tai was trying to contact him.  
  
Tai was going to tell him that Mimi had broken her engagement because she realized something a little too late, and had flown back to Odaiba.  
  
She had wanted to see Matt, so Tai had given her the key to his apartment, which Matt had given to some of his closest friends.  
  
Tai wanted to tell Matt Mimi was on her way over, and that maybe Matt could talk to Mimi about his troubles.  
  
[And It's happened once again I'll turn to a friend   
  
Someone that understands sees through the master plan   
  
But everybody's gone and I've been here for too long   
  
To face this on my own well I guess this is growing up]  
  
Matt couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere he went, he would see Mimi's face on every girl. Every guy hanging off 'Mimi's' arm was an enemy.  
  
Matt often blamed himself for Mimi going away.  
  
It hadn't been his fault.  
  
Matt didn't want to hurt anybody anymore.  
  
Matt just wanted to go away.  
  
[And maybe I'll see you at a movie sneak preview   
  
You'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy   
  
And I'll smile and you'll wave we'll pretend it's okay   
  
The charade it won't last when he's gone I wont come back]  
  
Matt shrugged and held the sharp, glinting knife to his exposed left wrist. With a nonchalant shrug, Matt looked over the table which was soon to be covered in his blood.   
  
The table was also covered with pictures of Mimi.  
  
Mimi, sweet, Mimi.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was at Matt's door, twisting the key in the lock.  
  
[And it'll happen once again you'll turn to a friend   
  
Someone that understands sees through the master plan]  
  
Mimi burst through the door just as Matt began to put pressure.  
  
Mimi gasped and ran to him, knocking the knife from his right hand, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
[But everybody's gone and you've been there for too long  
  
To face this on your own well I guess this is growing up]  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, what's gonna happen, huh? Huh?  
  
I dunno.  
  
That was the song 'Dammit' by Blink-182, which I don't own.  
  
It was the sequel to my first song fic, Going Away.  
  
And it was a weird fic because 13 is a weird number and this is my thirteenth fic.  
  
Decided what's gonna happen yet?  
  
'Cause really, I haven't.  



End file.
